fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dark Paladin X/Azusa Mifuyu
This is a fanmade servant of Azusa Mifuyu from Magia Record. Active Skills First Skill= Reshuffle Command Cards to this user and lock them for 3 turns. Same cards throughout the skill duration. (Commands Cards do not get reshuffled when the skill is activated.) (The effect is removed if a party member is defeated; or Command Shuffle or Order Change is used.) Increase critical damage for 3 turns Gain critical stars |leveleffect = Crit Damage + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 24% |l3 = 26% |l4 = 28% |l5 = 30% |l6 = 32% |l7 = 34% |l8 = 36% |l9 = 38% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Stars + |2l1 = 10 |2l2 = 11 |2l3 = 12 |2l4 = 13 |2l5 = 14 |2l6 = 15 |2l7 = 16 |2l8 = 17 |2l9 = 19 |2l10 = 20 |c1 = 12 |c6 = 11 |c10 = 10 }} |-| Second Skill= Gain immunity to Skill Seal for 3 turn Increase NP gain from Arts cards for 3 turns |leveleffect = NP Rate Art cards + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Heal Rate - |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 22% |2l3 = 24% |2l4 = 26% |2l5 = 28% |2l6 = 30% |2l7 = 32% |2l8 = 34% |2l9 = 36% |2l10 = 40% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} - Spoiled Gift EX= Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Heal Rate - |2l1 = 22% |2l2 = 24% |2l3 = 28% |2l4 = 30% |2l5 = 32% |2l6 = 36% |2l7 = 40% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 48% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Damage +|l1 = 600%|l2 = 750%|l3 = 825%|l4 = 862.5%|l5 = 900%|overchargeeffect = Reduce all enemies attack and critical chance for 3 turn.|chargeeffect = Attack down -|c1 = 20%|c2 = 25%|c3 = 30%|c4 = 40%|c5 = 50%|2chargeeffect = Crit Chance -|2c1 = 30%|2c2 = 35%|2c3 = 40%|2c4 = 45%|2c5 = 50%}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |33 = |24}} |32 = |6}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |6}} |71 = |3}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Category:Blog posts